


Have You Learned Your Lesson?

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Dom!Zayn, Fingering, M/M, OT3, Smut, So Dirty, Sub!Niall, Teaching A Lesson, Threesome, dirty - Freeform, dom!liam, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn come home to find Niall has eaten their dinner so they decide to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Learned Your Lesson?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!

Zayn laughed as he entered the flat with Liam not far behind him. The younger lad had made some quip and he couldn’t help but laugh at it. Setting his bag down that contained some new clothes he bought he looked at Liam and asked, “Wonder where our little Irish mate is?” He saw Liam smirk and reply, “Well while you look for him let me go make some dinner for us.” Nodding, Zayn grabbed his back once more intending to take it to his room. As he walked down the hallway he poked his head in a few rooms before walking into his. As he started throwing the new clothes into his chest of drawers he heard someone enter his room.

Looking up he saw Liam leaning in the doorway and he asked, “What happened to dinner?” He saw Liam smirk and remark, “Well it seems Niall must have eaten what I was going to make for dinner.” Frowning Zayn sighed, “Really? We leave him alone for a few hours and he manages to eat our dinner?” He saw Liam nod and as he did an idea clicked into Zayn’s head. Smirking he spoke, “Well I guess we need to show Niall what happens when he messes with not just his food but all of ours.” He saw Liam raise an eyebrow then as it clicked he heard his boyfriend speak, “Oh I like that idea Z.” Grinning Zayn chirped, “Go find our other boyfriend Li and bring him here.”

He watched Liam slip out and Zayn walked over to his nightstand. Checking to make sure everything was in place he smiled as Liam walked in minutes later with a guilty looking Niall in tow. Smirking Zayn walked over and leaning up he whispered in Niall’s ear, “Do you think its right to eat the food we were going to have for dinner?” Leaning back he saw Niall bite his lip and shake his head no and Liam spoke, “Speak Niall.” Zayn watched as Niall hesitated for a minute then spoke, “No, it wasn’t right but I was hungry and you guys were taking too long.” As Niall finished he saw the boy flinch and Zayn heard as Liam’s hand connected with Niall’s ass.

Zayn couldn’t help but smirk as Liam hissed, “Are you still hungry Niall?” Eyeing him he saw as Niall stuttered, “I am…” With one look at Liam he heard the boy speak, “Good because Zayn and I have decided to fill you up then.” With that Zayn stepped closer and yanked off Niall’s shirt. Leaning over he allowed his mouth to connect to Niall’s collarbone and felt as the boy melted under his mouth. Breaking the contact he grabbed Niall’s hand and led him to the bed then watched as Liam pushed him onto it.

Walking over to his nightstand, Zayn pulled out a pair of handcuffs and he saw as Niall swallowed. He knew the younger lad enjoyed these games and he slid onto the bed. Smirking he hissed, “You know where the hands go.” He watched instantly as Niall pulled his hands up over his head and Zayn snapped them into the handcuffs. Planting a kiss onto his lips he murmured, “Good boy.” Slipping off the bed he sauntered over to Liam and pulled the boys lips onto his. He knew Niall would be watching and the though he got turned on even more.

Running his hands over Liam’s chest he felt as Liam played with the edges of his shirt. Breaking the kiss he felt Liam tug it over his head and he did the same to Liam. Moving his mouth to Liam’s neck he began to suck on it as his hands traveled down to undo the boys trousers. As the button came undone he broke contact once more and kneeled to work them down the boys legs. He grinned as Liam’s hard on sprung out and waited for Liam to step out of his trousers and briefs before wrapping his mouth wrap around it. Running his tongue over the head he nipped at Liam’s balls and felt as the boy grabbed his hair. He felt as Liam tugged at it urging Zayn to continue. Working his tongue over the boys hard on he sucked on it slowly hollowing his cheeks as he did. He heard as Liam moaned his name and knew it wouldn’t be long before Liam would come.

Planting his hands on Liam’s hips he slowly worked his way out of Liam’s grasp and stood with a smirk. Turning he spoke, “Liam doesn’t Niall’s mouth just look so fuckable.” He saw the younger boys eyes go dark and he smirked as Liam chirped, “It certainly does.” With that he watched as Liam climbed onto the bed and straddled Niall’s chest as Niall whimpered in anticipation. He watched as Liam inserted his cock into Niall’s mouth and hissed, “Suck.” Biting his lip, Zayn undid his own trousers and slipped them off before joining his boyfriends on the bed.

Allowing his fingers to run along Niall’s hard on he felt the younger boy twitch and with that Zayn made quick work of getting Niall’s trousers and briefs off. Scooting off the bed Zayn knew what he wanted to do and was quick to retrieve the lube and condom. He saw Niall’s eyes zero in on it and widen but he was unable to speak as Liam tugged at his hair. Squirting some lube onto his fingers, Zayn climbed back onto the bed and began to work a finger into Niall. After a few seconds he added a second and a minute late a third.

Finally as Zayn felt Niall loosening he slipped on the condom and lubed his hard on up before remarking, “Get ready for me Niall.” With that he pushed himself into Niall and could hear as the boy fought not to choke on Liam’s cock. After a few seconds, Zayn gripped Niall’s hard on and matched the pace with the pace of his thrusts. Pounding into Niall one thrust after another he could see Liam had taken control and was fucking Niall’s mouth. After a few thrusts he heard as Liam groaned and knew that he had come. He watched as the boy leaned down now kissing Niall and with that Zayn came inside of Niall as Niall came all over his hand.

Pulling out, Zayn tore off the condom and threw it in the direction of his trashcan. Crawling up along Liam and Niall he nudged Liam aside and shoved his come covered hand in Niall’s face. He felt as Niall willingly cleaned his hand up and then with a nod to Liam he watched as Liam released Niall’s hands from the handcuffs. He heard Niall sigh and he spoke, “Did you learn your lesson Niall?” He watched the Irish boy smirk and remark, “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” Chuckling Zayn snuggled up to Niall and Liam did the same on the other side. This was certainly not how Zayn thought his evening would go but he was perfectly okay with it.


End file.
